


Skeleton in the closet.

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: And Jonghyun is not helping, Baekho is stressed out, Crack, Did i mentioned its crack?, Dongho suffers, Halloween, He has weird taste, M/M, Mini Drabble, and humor, jbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Five friends went into a haunted mansion and only three came out.OrBaekho wants Jonghyun to stop picking creepy places as their makeout spots.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Skeleton in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> For my strawberry mochi, I love you so much, mwah~~

Mingi nodded as they left the haunted mansion. "Well, that was thrilling." He said to the others as they stopped and sat the bench by the entrance. 

"What's thrilling was you screaming bloody murder at my ear when that zombie jumps out Mingi ah." Aron muttered, rubbing his ear. "You know, I dont think I can hear anything yet from this side geez."

"I think it's cool." Minhyun laughed his signature (and rather annoying laugh), "the setting and the execution of the entire show was rather good." 

"I like the makeup. Do you think I can replicate that for the tomorrow's party?" Mingi already thinking of the possible colour palettes he needs to mimic one of the zombies they saw earlier. 

"I think Sujin noona has a liptint the same shade as the vampire had. I think I'll borrow it for tomorrow." Minhyun mused. 

"Hey, I thought you were going as a gumiho,what with you prepared the entire costume already." Aron said.

"I think I changed my mind, I would look cooler as a vampire. What do you think Jonghyun-ah, should I stick with my original plan and cosplay as a gumiho or go for the sexy vampire one?" He turned to their other friend when they all realized something was wrong. 

Jonghyun was not there. More importantly, their other friend, Dongho, who cried the moment the four of them dragged him into haunted mansion, was not there as well. 

"Oh no."

* * *

In any other situation, Dongho would be thrilled when his bestfriend and boyfriend quietly dragged him away from the group and down onto another corridor before pushing both of them into a closet. 

A closet that so happens had just been converted into a makeshift coffin for the event. 

"What are we doing here?" Dongho whined, flinching everytime he saw in the semi darkness the lone hanging skeleton that was residing in the closet before they barged in. "This is creepy Jonghyun-ah." He said plaintively. 

He can practically feel the smug smirk radiating as Jonghyun crowd closer. "You're the one who wanted to get over your fear of ghosts. I, for one, think this is a good plan."

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I told you that." Dongho said drily but lets the other pull him into his embrace. 

"Oh? I must've misunderstood it earlier then. But you got to admit," Dongho can feel his neck turned red in embarrassment as Jonghyun's hot breath blew against the cusp of his ears. "This is way better. This way, the next time you go into a haunted house, you can think back to this moment and not be afraid." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him. "Heck, It's almost... exciting so to speak." Dongho can practically taste the gleeful purr. He take it back, Minhyun isnt the most perverted person in their group, its Jonghyun and his rather weird kinks. 

"Shameless!" He hissed but tilted his head as Jonghyun mouthed on his throat. He later regret the action as his head brushed against the plastic skeleton. 

"Jonghyun,do we really have to...." Dongho yelped as the other pinched him on the stomach. 

"Hush, just relax and enjoy the moment," he growled before diving back to enjoy the golden skin bared to him. 

Dongho shuddered at the sensation as Jonghyun marked his throat, his hands already sneaking under his shirt and started palming his chest. Tilting his head further, he stiffen when he felt the sensation of the fake cobwebs brushing against his face. 

How the fuck is he going to enjoy the moment? This is insane. 

Dongho resolved to kick his boyfriend's ass when they leave the place. 

Stifling a moan of both lust and fear as Jonghyun's sharp nails scratching his back and the dull thunk of his head hitting the plastic bones, causing it to rattle loudly in the closed space, Dongho mentally noted. 

Yea. 

He's definitely kicking his ass later for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes. This was written on a phone lol


End file.
